Don't Cry
by michinyeoja
Summary: Kau jelek saat menangis, uljima! Kim Taehyung x OC Typos DLDR


Gadis itu duduk disana menunggu seseorang seperti biasanya, ditempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Gadis itu menunggu sambil mengamati langit biru cerah bersama gerombolan awan yang bergerak perlahan.

Selalu seperti ini, selalu dia yang datang duluan, selalu dia yang menunggu hingga berjam - jam. Sudah 2 jam dia menunggu namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu akan datang.

"Maaf aku telat hehehe" laki-laki yang ditunggunya datang dengan senyum kotak khas miliknya, tidak ada rasa bersalah karna telah membuat seseorang menunggunya berjam-jam. Biasanya jika sudah menunjukan senyum andalannya, gadis didepannya ini akan luluh dan dengan mudah melupakan semua kesalahannya, tapi tidak kali ini. Gadis itu tidak tersenyum sedikitpun, yang ada hanya guratan kesedihan dan kelelahan, mungkin gadis itu sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Jiyoung-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung yang sudah menjadi pacar jiyoung selama 3 tahun.

" Mianhae, tadi jin hyung menyuruhku membelikannya bahan-bahan untuk masakannya, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa melawan jin hyung eo?" Lagi perempuan didepannya itu tidak memberikan jawaban, hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin khawatir.

Tak lama setelah itu Jiyoung berjalan keluar meninggalkan kafe, sementara Taehyung mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, tidak berusaha berbicara karna menurutnya semakin banyak ia berbicara itu akan memperburuk mood gadis itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam mengelilingi kota Seoul hanya ada suara langkah kaki mereka yang beriringan, para pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sudah lama sekali Taehyung dan Jiyoung tidak berjalan kaki seperti ini, menikmati hiruk pikuk-kota seoul. Terakhir kali mereka melakukannya saat…

akh sudah lupakanlah Taehyung sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka berjalan kaki seperti ini.

Jiyoung membawa Taehyung ke perpustakaan kota, awalnya Taehyung bingung kenapa Jiyoung pergi ke Perpustakaan kota hingga sepotong memori terlintas dipikirannya, kejadian berarti 3 tahun yang lalu,di meja yang sedang di tempati oleh mereka sekarang.

"Hei, kau ingat wajahmu sampai merah seperti tomat saat itu" Taehyung menggoda gadis disampingnya, dan membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Apa aku seganteng itu sampai wajahmu merah banget eo?" Lagi Taehyung menggoda Jiyoung dan membuat gadis itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Ne, kau sangat tampan, aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau akan langsung meminta nomorku saat kita pertama kali bertemu"

"Itu karna aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu" Ini bukan hanya sekedar gombalan receh yang biasanya ia katakan, karna Taehyung benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Jiyoung. Saat itu di perpustakaan kota di tempat yang sama seperti sekarang, 3 tahun yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Taehyung melihat seorang gadis yang sangat bersinar sedang membaca novel tebal, dan dengan beraninya Taehyung menghampiri gadis itu dan langsung menanyakan nomor telpon gadis itu. Dan mungkin karna terlalu kaget atau kenapa wajah gadis itu sampai memerah hingga ke kupingnya dan itu membuat Taehyung semangkin menyukai gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu.

Begitulah awal pertemuan mereka singkat tapi sangat berbekas bagi keduanya. Bagi Jiyoung itu pertama kalinya ada seorang laki-laki yang tertarik dengannya, sedangkan bagi Taehyung itu pengalaman pertamannya mendekati seorang gadis, karna biasanya dirinya lah yang didekati oleh para gadis-gadis, resiko orang ganteng pikir Taehyung.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesini" Gadis itu menerawang jauh memutar kejadian-kejadian lama antara dia dan taehyung. "Biasanya kita akan menghabiskan hari minggu sore kita disini,membaca buku" Taehyung tidak berkomentar apapun dia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan Jiyoung yang sedang mengenang masa lalu mereka.

"Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang membaca dan kau yang tidur seharian di perpustakaan" Kali ini Jiyoung mengangkat sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi,mengingat wajah taehyung yang sedang tidur pulas, sangat tampan dan polos seperti malaikat.

"Aku selalu menyukai keberadaanmu di sampingku, membuatku nyaman,aku selalu merasa aman bila kau ada disampingku" Jiyoung mengatakannya sambil memandang Taehyung yang ada disampingnya, Taehyung yang mendengarnya tersenyum beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk saling memandang dan mengagumi mahkluk ciptaan tuhan.

Setelah itu Jiyoung berdiri dan berjalan pergi keluar perpustakaan menuju box telpon tidak jauh dari perpustakaan dan Taehyung masih setia mengikuti gadis itu.

" Oho,aku tahu tempat ini" Kali ini Taehyung sangat bersemangat karna dia sangat ingat apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jiyoung di box telpon ini.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Jiyoung bertanya kepada Taehyung

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan tempat dimana aku menjadi first kiss mu" Jiyoung memerah mengingat saat Taehyung menjadi first kissnya di box telpon ini 3 tahun yang lalu saat mereka sedang berteduh dari derasnya yang klise memang tapi jika Taehyung yang melakukannya hal klise seperti itu bisa sangat berbeda dan menjadi hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Jiyoung.

"Ahw,memalukan sekali" Jiyoung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat lain.

"Mau sampai kapan kita berjalan kaki seperti ini eo?" Taehyung nampaknya mulai kelelahan dan mulai merengek agar mereka berhenti disuatu tempat untuk beristirahat sebentar. Gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Kali ini Jiyoung membawa Taehyung kesebuah taman tempat mereka sering bertemu dimalam hari,alas an mereka bertemu di malam hari karna menurut Taehyung saat malam taman itu sepi dan mereka bisa berbuat apa saja lebih bebas. Di taman ini Taehyung lebih sering curhat dengan Jiyoung mengeluarkan semua masalah yang menganggu pikirannya seharian itu.

Taehyung dan Jiyoung memanggil semua kejadian yang telah mereka lakukan di taman ini, taman yang sangat penting bagi keduanya.

"Ah… Kau ingat dulu kau membuatku terjatuh dari ayunan yang disana itu" Taehyung menunjuk sebuah ayunan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Jiyoung tersenyum mengingat kejadian lucu saat itu. "Aku ingat dulu aku membuatmu terjatuh dari ayunan itu,karna aku mengayun nya terlalu kencang "

"Kau tau sakitnya tidak hilang selama 3 hari" keluh Taehyung dan melakukan aegyo andalannya ,emcoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

"Kau bahkan menyuruhku mengendongmu karna pinggangmu sakit" Jiyoung mengembungkan pipinya ketika mengingat perjuangannya mengendong seorang Kim Taehyung seorang diri.

"Hehehe mian, waktu itu aku sengaja mengerjaimu tapi aku kaget kau sanggup mengendongku seorang diri, jjangiya" Kim Taehyun kembali menunjukan senyum kotaknya sayangnya hal itu tidak dilihat oleh Jiyoung karna gadis itu seudah terlebih dulu pergi menuju tempat lain.

"Ya! Chakkaman"

"Sebenarnanya kau mau kemana?" Jiyoung tidak mengubris pertanyaan Taehyung dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya dari awal.

"Kuburan? Kenapa kesini?" Taehyung heran kenapa kekasihnya itu pergi ke kuburan, dia merasa seperti telah melewatkan sesuatu.

"Annyeong, mianhae aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang" Jiyoung menatap nisan yang ada di hadapannya matanya tampak berair, jelas sekali dia sedang menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar, karna dia tidak ingin orang itu melihat dia menangis.

Taehyung merasa jantungnya berhenti ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada batu nisan tersebut.

3 hari yang lalu

Hari ini Taehyung akan bertemu dengan pacarnya Jiyoug, dan sialnya dia sudah 1 jam terlambat dikarnakan Jin hyung yang memintanya membeli bahan masakannya.

"Aish sial! Jin Hyung, semua bahannya aku taruh di depan pintu, aku sudah telat mian" setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di depan pintu apartemen mereka, Taehyung bergegas menuju restoran tempat pertemuannya dengan Jiyoung.

"Jiyoung-ah Kidaryo" Taehyung kini berada di lampu merah tidak jauh dari tempat janjianya dengan Jiyoung. Setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau taehyung segera berlari dan tidak menyadari sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya.

BRAAAKK….

"Huft…." Jiyoung sudah 2 jam di restoran ini menunggu kekasihnya yang selalu terlambat.

"Kim Taehyung eodiseoyo?" gumam Jiyoung, dia heran baru kali ini handphone Taehyung tidak bisa dihubungin.

Drrrt…. Drrrrt… Drrrrttt….

Incoming call

Namjoon Oppa

"Yoboseyo"

"Jiyoung-ah kau dimana?" Namjoon berusaha untuk menstabilkan suaranya karna dia sendiri masih syok dengan berita yang dia dengar.

"Oppa wae gereu? Aku di sedang di café" Jiyoung Nampak bingung tidak biasanya Namjoon menelponnya apalagi telpon ini terdengar sangat penting.

"Pertama setelah mendengar apa yang akan aku katakana tolong tenanglah dan naik taksi menuju RS hanlim okey"

" Arraseo, memangnya siapa yang sakit oppa?" dan firasat tidak enak langsung merasuki Jiyoung

"Seolma?" Jiyoung mencoba menyangkal semua pikiran negative yang merasukinya.

"Taehyung Kecelakaan" Cukup dua kata dari Namjoon Jiyoung langsung memutuskan panggilan dengan Namjoon dan dengan segera menuju RS Hanlim dengan taksi seperti instruksi Namjoon.

"Taehyung bertahanlah"

"Tolong bertahanlah"

"Taehyung jebal…"

"Tuhan kumohon selamatkan lah Taehyung"

Jiyoung terus berdoa berharap Taehyung tidak apa-apa.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Jiyoung langsung menuju ruangan yang disebutkan oleh Namjoon. Di ruangan itu Jiyoung melihat 6 teman dekat Taehyung sedang menunggu di luar kamar pasien.

"Noona" Jungkook yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Jiyoung dan memeluk Jiyoung dengan erat.

"Noona sabar ya" dan satu persatu teman Taehyung menghampiri Jiyoung mengucapkan kata-kata berduka. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari mata gadis itu.

"Andwae" Jiyoung terus mengucapkan kaliamt itu, berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi, atau ini hanya sebuah permainan saja.

"Taehyung irreona" Gadis itu menyampiri tubuh Taehyung yang sudah terbujur kaku di tempat tidur.

"Irroena, kau belum menepati janjimu taehyungi" Air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi Jiyoung gadis itu masih tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Ini semua terlalu cepat, kenapa tuhan mengambil Taehyung darinya secepat ini?.

"Tuhan tolong kembalikan Taehyung"

"Irreona jebal…" Jiyoung memeluk Tubuh Taehyung untuk yang terakhir kalinya mencoba mencari kehangatan yang selalu menenangkannya, mencari aroma tubuh khas Taehyung yang selalu menenangkannya.

Tapi nihil semua itu sudah hilang menyisakan perasaan dingin, tidak ada kehangatan yang selalu dirasakanya, tidak ada senyum Taehyung yang selalu membuat perasaan Jiyoung membaik.

Semua sudah hilang dan gadis itu tahu kalau dia harus merelakannya, merelakan Taehyung yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

" Anyeong Taehyung-ah, Mian baru datang sekarang karna aku tahu kau tidak suka melihat aku menangis, karna itu mulai dari sekarang dan nanti aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Nan gwenchana kau tidak perlu mengkhatirkan ku aku akan menjalani hidupku lebih baik lagi seperti yang selalu kau bilang, aku tidak akan telat makan, juga mulai sekarang aku kaan lebih giat kuliah, dan mungkin aku kan mencari penggantimu yang lebih tampan hehe" Jiyoung mencoba tertawa untuk menutupi luka hatinya yang sangat dalam.

" Taehyung-ah haengbokkaja, walau kita sudah berpisah tapi aku tidak kan melupakannmu, aku tidak kan melupakan senyum khasmu itu, semua itngkah lakumu, suara mu, wajah mu, sikapmu terhadapku aku tidak akan melupakannya, karna kau tidak akan mampu melupkanmu, Kim Taehyung kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku, tidak ada yang pernah aku sesali sejak mengenalmu"

"Saranghae" satu kata yang sangat berarti bagi Jiyoung dan Taehyung, satu kata berjuta arti.

" Nee Jiyoung-ah Nado saranghae, kau gadis pintar aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jelekmu itu jadi jangan pernah menangisi kepergianku, Haengbokkaja aku akan mendoakaanmu dari atas sana"

"Jiyoung-ah terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan untukku selama ini, kau malaikat cantik yang dikirim tuhan untuku, maaf kalau Selma ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan sering terlambat, mainhae bahkan disaat terakhir aku masih membuatmu menunggu, maaf karna tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku sangat menyayangimu karna itu berbahagialah, carilah laki-laki yang lebih baik dari ku"

'Saranghae'- Kim Taehyung


End file.
